Pourquoi l'amour est-il parfois si compliqué ? - Stinglu
by Rinouna
Summary: Les conséquences si ils dévoilent leur relation ? Pour la jeune fille, aucun problème; sa guilde est compréhensive, elle n'aurait qu'à expliquer ce qu'il se passe dans la guilde de son petit ami, elle est aimé par tous, en revanche, dans la guilde de l'homme, c'est plus compliqué...
1. Prologue

Nous sommes en x793.

Fairy Tail participe pour la troisième fois aux grand jeux magiques depuis le retour de l'équipe Tenrojima.

Ça fait près de 2 ans que Sting et moi sommes ensemble, mais nous sommes obligés de nous voir en cachette à cause de nos guildes qui ne s'étendent pas, si ma guilde est courant, il n'y a pas de gros soucis, Macarov comprendra, même si certaines personnes comme Natsu auront envie de massacrer Sting, mais c'est surtout sa guilde à lui qui pose problème, en particulier à cause de Jiema, le maître de Sabertooth méprisé par tout le monde, mais qui reste à son poste puisqu'il est crains pour sa puissance colossale.

Les prochains grands jeux magiques commencent dans 1 mois, Macarov nous a déjà choisit pour que nous nous entrainions davantage, je suis sélectionné, j'ai sais que beaucoup progressé, mais je ne souhaitais pas y participer, le maître à refusé de laisser ma place à quelqu'un d'autre, je suppose qu'il voulait s'en mettre plein les poches, comme d'habitude, il n'a pas changé...

Du coup je vais participer même si je ne serais pas en mesure d'utiliser toute ma puissance; et j'irais m'entraîner avec Wendy qui participe aussi, et que je considère un peu comme ma petite soeur, surtout depuis ces derniers mois, et puis, j'avoue que ça tombe bien, elle est au courant pour Sting et moi, je pourrais donc lui révéler ce secret que nous partageons.

J'ai oublié de me présenter ; je suis une des dernières mage constelationniste, celle de Fairy Tail; Lucy Heartfilia.


	2. Chapitre 1

Je rentrais d'une mission, accompagné de Natsu, Erza, Grey, Wendy et les exeeds, assez rapide mais qui m'avait paru interminable et je me mis à soupirer. En y repensant, comme d'habitude, en se chamaillant, Natsu et Grey one détruit quelques bâtiments, en plus de la partie détruite pendant la mission et on a perdu une partie de la récompense plutôt importante...

Une fois que nous sommes arrivés à la guilde, je me dirige vers Levy qui était plongée dans son livre et m'installe à sa table, j'attend qu'elle termine son chapitre, je vois déjà la fin, je sais qu'elle n'aime pas s'arrêter en plein milieu.

_ Comment c'est passée la mission ?

_ Comme d'habitude, que veux-tu !

Elle se mit à rire, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la suivre, puisque juste à la fin de la phrase, Natsu et Grey se sont mis à se battre en entraînant la majorité de la guilde dans une bataille générale.

_ Tu peux rejoindre les Shadow Gear, je me sentirais moins seule, je suis entouré de deux abrutis qui veulent me protéger mais, au final, je les protège à chaque fois...

Elle soupire à la fin de sa phrase, je la plains, Jet et Droy doivent être plutôt durs à supporter !

_ Tu me l'as déjà proposé plusieurs fois, mais je ne voudrais pas quitter mon équipe, c'est comme si je te demandait de quitter la tienne... Eh ! Lévy ? Tu m'ecoutes quand je parle ?

J'agite ma main devant ses yeux, mais aucune réaction, elle a les yeux perdu dans le vide.  
Je toune ma tête vers l'endroit qu'elle fixe.

_ Alors comme ça Gadgeel est plus intéressant que moi ?

Je la vois sortir de ses pensés lorsque je dit le prénoms d'un certains chasseur de dragon qui pour une fois ne participait pas à la bagarre, et je lui fit mon plus beau sourire, tandis qu'elle me lançait un regard noir et qu'elle rougissait à vu d'oeil.

Lorsque j'avais finit de la taquiner, je décide de rentrer chez moi; j'etait pressée de rejoindre mon lit, mais avant je devais préparer ma valise, j'ai prévu de m'entraîner pour les grand jeux magiques en compagnie de Wendy et Carla, juste toute les trois.

Sur le chemin du retour, j'invoque mon fidèle Plue pour me tenir compagnie en repensant à ma discussion avec le maître de la guilde, après qu'il ait annoncé les participants aux jeux. J'était allée le voir pour lui demander de ne pas y participer, " Je sais que l'année dernière à été plutôt rude au moment des grands jeux magiques, notament avec Flare de Raven Tail, Minerva de Saberthoot, et le projet éclipse, mais je sais que tu as énormément progressé, tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire." Il m'avait dit ça pour me faire changer d'avis, je sais bien avoir progressé, mais je sais aussi que le maître veut les joyaux en récompense pour les vainqueurs, donc il veut avoir le maximum de cartes en main. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le bon moment, je ne pourrais pas me donner à fond étant donné que...

Pendant que j'était perdue dans mes pensées, je ne m'était pas rendu compte que j'avait effectué le trajet machinalement, et que je me trouvait devant la porte de chez moi.

En entrant dans le salon de ma petite maison bien douilette, je le vis endormi sur le canapé du salon, il avait du m'attendre toute la journée, cette pensé me fait tendrement sourire.

Lorsqu'il dort, ou qu'il est sûr de ne pas être en public, il a un visage paisible, calme, normal... Il ne ressemble pas à ce que les médias disent sur lui, il n'est pas cet homme arogant, tout cela n'est qu'une façade pour ne pas être renvoyé de sa guilde.

Après, je sais bien que ça ne le dérangerait pas, d'être exclu ou de partir, mais il sait que son maître le traquera et qu'il s'en prendra aux personnes qui lui sont chères, que ce soit celui qu'il considère comme son frère, son exeed, ou moi, et ça, il ne le supporterais pas, il préfère endurer les menaces du maître pour nous protéger alors qu'on serait capable de le faire seuls.

Retournons à nos moutons, en le voyant endormi, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'approcher de lui et de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes pour le sortir de son sommeil, je sais à quel point il aime être réveillé de cette façon !

Tout à coup, je me retrouve allongé sur le canapé, ma taille entouré par deux bras puissants et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

_ Bonjour ma puce, tu rentres tard aujourd'hui...

Sa voix à moitié endormie me fait sourire.

_ Désolé, j'était en mission, et je suis passée à la guilde après. D'ailleurs, on ne se vera pas avant les jeux, je vais m'entraîner avec Wendy et Carla.

_ Un mois ? C'est trop long pour moi...

Je le vois réfléchir... Attendez... Retour en arrière. " Je le vois reflechir" . C'est bien ce que j'ai dit ? A la la, c'est qu'il devient mature le petit !

_ Je sais ! Je vais m'entraîner avec vous !

Ok ! Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Il n'a pas évolué qu'un pouce !

_ Sting, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu es dans une guilde ennemie, Saberthoot qui plus est, si Jiema l'apprend, tu es, non, nous sommes foutus ! Que ce soit toi, moi, ou Fairy Tail !  
En plus Wendy n'est pas au courant, et je ne voudrait pas l 'enuyer avec ce genre d'histoire...

_ Mais si justement ! Il te faudrait un suivis médical, alors quitte à en avoir un, ce serait mieux que ce soit une personne en qui tu as confiance et qui est compétant que des médecins qui le sont sûrement moins et qui risquent de divulguer notre relation à la presse !

_ Pour une fois, tu n'as pas tord... Bon très bien, demain matin elle passe ici avant qu'on parte, je lui en parlerais, et elle décidera, je ne veux pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

_ Je pense que tu as pris la bonne décision.

A la fin de sa phrase, il m'embrasse tendrement. A la fin de ce doux baiser, je me cale contre son torse et je crois m'endormir, et un peu après j'ai l'impression d'être portée pour être ensuite délicatement posé sur un matelas, je finis par m'endormir completement juste après avoir sentis une source de chaleur se coller à mon dos.

* * *

Hello !

Le début de cette fiction est déjà publié sur Wattpad, mais vu que je ne me vois pas publier 6-7 chapitres d'un coup, j'en posterais un tous les deux jours environ. ne fois tous les chapitres que j'ai écrit, j'aurais un rythme beaucoup plus aléatoire.

N'hésitez pas à me laisse des remarques !


	3. Chapitre 2

Je me retrouve avec deux chasseurs de dragons agonisant dans un train, car oui, Wendy est touchée par le mal des transport puisqu'il arrive lorsqu'un chasseur de dragon devient plus fort et "s'agrave" peu à peu en fonction de la puissance du mage.

Bon j'avoue l'avoir aussi, mais au moins je sais me retenir, comme Luxus, je crois.  
Vous vous demandez pourquoi je suis malade ? Je ne vous l'ai pas encore dit ? Je suis, en plus de ma magie de constelationniste, de maîtriser le "star dress" qui est une magie que très peu de constelationniste ont réussit à maîtriser, ainsi que les bases de la magie des mots que Lévy m'a appris, je suis une chasseuse de dragon de la nature, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous expliquez en quoi cette magie consiste; juste avec le nom vous devez surement comprendre, je pense que vous connaissez le principe de ce genre de magie et vous voyez ce qu'est la nature.

En parlant de Lévy, il me semble qu'elle s'entraîne avec Gadgeel, Lily. Grey, Natsu, Juvia et Lisana sont partis ensemble, Erza est partie seule, mais je la soupçonne d'aller retrouver Jellal, l'unité Rajins est sûrement ensemble, après je n'en sait rien...

A la la, je m'égare encore !

Donc, reprenons l'histoire, je me retrouve avec la tête d'un Sting agonisant sur les genoux et en face de Wendy qui se retient du mieux qu'elle peu, mais qui n'est pas fortement touché par ce mal des transport, elle a accepté que Sting viennent avec nous accompagné de Lector, comme ça Carla ne sera pas seule exeed, et elle a dit qu'elle l'eduquera pour qu'il soit "plus poli ce satané matou", elle nous avait bien fait rire en sortant cette phrase !

En parlant des exeeds, ils sont tous les deux dans un autre compartiment vu qu'il n'y a que quatre place dans un et que nous sommes cinq, pour ne pas laisser quelqu'un tout seul.

Heureusement que je m'entraîne seulement avec Wendy, j'ai de la chance qu'elle soit une fille compréhensive, et qu'elle accepte notre relation, qu'elle accepte de ne rien dire aux autres et de garder le secret. C'est une des nombreuses raison qui fait que je l'adore.

Lorsque je lui ait annoncé notre relation, j'avais vraiment peur de sa réaction, après tout, les rumeurs disent que mon blondinet préféré n'est pas fréquentable, qu'il est un coureur de jupon, alors que cette rumeur n'a été créé que par des filles en chaleur qui souhaitaient se vanter d'avoir passé une nuit avec lui alors que tout n'est que foutaise, les commérages disent également qu'il n'a aucun coeur, mais malgres tout, il est quasiment à chaque fois sur le podium, si ce n'est premier, du classement des mages que les filles voudraient pour petit ami; mais finalement, elle avait un grand sourire et elle m'a dit " Je suis vraiment contente pour toi o-nee-San " j'était encore plus contente à la fin de sa phrase puisque ça veux dire qu'elle me considère vraiment comme sa grande soeur; ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur.

Nous sommes arrivés à notre destination, qui est Akalifa, car mon père m'a légué à sa mort, nous avions beau avoir disparu, il était sur que nous étions vivants, la demeure des Heartfillia.

J'indique à mes quatre compagnons, n'oublions pas les exeeds, le chemin le plus court, nous traversons la ville et arrivons dans un sorte de campagne, qui en vérité appartient au domaine familial des Heartfilia.

Je vois dans leur yeux beaucoup d'émerveillement lorsqu'ils découvrent le véritable jardin ainsi que le bâtiment, ils me rapellent Natsu, Happy, Grey et Erza lorsqu'ils étaient venus me "récupérer" car ils croyaient que je retournait chez mon père.

Je fais que de m'égarer ces derniers temps !

Une fois l'allée principale, entourée de buissons taillés de diverses formes sensés être esthétiques, franchies, je deverouille la porte, je suis maintenant la seule propriétaire des lieux et il ne reste aucun domestique, même si certains voulaient rester car ils me connaissent depuis toutes petite et qu'ils ne veulent que mon bien, je refuse leur aide, déjà qu'ils avaient un âge asses avancé pendant mon enfance, si on rajoute les années où j'ai vécu ici avant de m'enfuir ainsi que les sept années où Fairy Tail était à l'île Tenro, et pour finir les trois années depuis notre retour, mieux vaut qu'ils restent chez eux pour se reposer, et si ils le souhaitent absolument, ils peuvent me rendre visite des mots qu'ils le souahitent.

Bref, je leur fait visiter rapidement, j'attribue une chambre assez proche de la mienne, où Sting dormira également sauf si il ne veux pas de moi, à Wendy ainsi qu'une a chaque exeed, mais si Carla préfère dormir avec Wendy, elle fait ce qu'elle souhaite.

Je prépare un bon repas, que nous degustons sur le canapé et non sans cette salle avec une table de plusieurs metres de long qui empêche toute conversation et nous passons la soirée dans ces mêmes canapés à discuter de tout et de rien, les deux jeunes filles de Fairy Tail ne faisaient pas attention au fait que Sting et Lector soit de Saberthoot et inversement, j'espérais que le reste de l'entraînement se passera aussi bien et qu'il n'y aura aucun problème ou conflit.

Le lendemain pendant l'entraînement, tout ce passait pour le mieux, Sting taquinait un peu Wendy sur le fait qu'il était un dragon slayer de troisième génération et donc qu'il était plus "fort" mais bon, c'est impossible de changer le caractère de ce blondinet, et de toute facon, la mage céleste le prennait plutôt bien.

Pendant les trois premières semaines, nous faisions plusieurs sortes d'entraînements, des entrainements au corps à corps, des entraînements d'attaque magiques, soit en attaque, soit en défense, parfois des séances de tir pour viser en étant le plus precis possible, nous faisons des entrainement spirituels que Caprico dirige, bref, le programme était bien chargé !  
Cela, elle enseignait sa magie de transformation à Lector tandis que le mâle donnait ses conseils pour voler plus vite et plus longtemps.

La dernière semaine était à la fois plus calme et plus fatiguante; nous faisions des combats, d'entraînement certe, nous faisions maecher notre cerveau pour créer des stratégies adéquates rapidement, bien évidement, nous faisions en sorte de ne pas tout dévoiler aux deux mages de Saberthoot, nous serions ennemis. Mais nous nous déposons également, histoire d'être en forme.

Il ne reste que deux jours avant le début des grands jeux magiques, nous nous dirigeons vers la gare, nous nous séparons, après tout, Fairy Tail et Saberthoot sont ennemis, les relations entre ces deux guildes n'ont pas changés, et nous montons dans le train en direction de Crocus.

Une fois que le train entre en gare de la capitale de Fiore, ma petite Wendy, Carla et moi et nous nous dirigeons à l'auberge attribué à la guilde des fées où tout le monde nous attend déjà, je supose.

J'appréhende la réaction de mes camarades; malgré ma robe ample, ils devineront ce que j'ai, la raison qui faisait que je refusait de participer au jeux, la raison pour laquelle Sting voulait dévoiler notre relation a la mage céleste, puisqu'il falait mieux qu'une personne de confiance et compétente s'occupe de moi...


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour bonjour !

Je poste peu, pardon, mais me voilà !

Ayant téléchargé l'application il y a peu, et ne sachant pas comment répondre aux review, je vais le faire simplement ici :

@Sakura - Sabertooth :

Hey !

Tu n'es pas la seule à être en retard xD !

Tout d'abbord merci pour ta rewiew !

Ensuite, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir posté et de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt, je viens d'installer l'application pour y accéder plus souvent (je l'espère ), je ne suis tellement pas doué que j'ai posté moi même une rewiew pour te repondre et je n'arrive pas à la supprimer...

Concernant l'histoire, le pouvoir ne sert pas à grand chose en lui même, plus à expliquer un fait, et vu qu'il fallait qu'elle soit dragon slayer, je préférait mettre un pouvoir plus original que celui de l'apocalypse ou des étoiles, mais ce pouvoir ne restera pas très important, au contraire, Lucy l'utilisera assez peu, que lorsque c'est vraiment nécessaire, elle reste principalement conspirationniste :) .

Bien vu ! (Après je ne pense pas que ce soit très difficile à comprendre xD)

Et oui, c'est Evoli :)

ps : Si quelqu'un qui utilise l'application passe par la, peut-il me donner des conseils ? Je comprend plus ou moins comment ça marche, mais il me reste quelques points à éclaircir ...

N'hésitez pas à relire ne serait ce que le précédent chapitre pour vous vous souvenir de l'histoire~

Nous arrivons devant l'auberge attribuée à Fairy Tail, c'est exactement la même que les années précédentes; le Honey Bone, mais apparement, il n'y a plus d'obligation concernant le fait que toute l'équipe dorme dans la même chambre, car cette année il n'y a pas besoin d'être dans la même pièce pour débuter l'épreuve minuit, mais le patron dans la taverne n'a que 3 chambres, et que nous sommes six dans l'équipe (en comptant le remplaçant), nous devrons dormir dans des chambres de deux avec un membre de notre équipe. Nous nous sommes déjà mis d'accord, je reste avec la petite mage céleste.

Une fois dans la taverne, je remarque que tout le monde est déjà là, il ne manquait que nous, tous les mages se retournent vers nous pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue. Nous, la dragon slayer, son exeed et moi, nous dirigeons vers une table tout près de l'entrée où nous attendent les quatre autres mages qui vont participer au jeux dans notre équipe, c'est à dire Erza, Mirajane, Luxus et Grey, et bien évidement, avec d'autres mages, comme un certain dragon slayer avec une touffe rose et qui est toujours accompagné d'un chat bleu qui ne se gêne pas pour se moquer des autres personnes présentes, pour notre plus grand malheur car ils nous empecheront sûrement de nous concentrer.

Je salue tout le monde avec un signe de la main et m'installe, je crois qu'ils n'ont rien vu !

Nous passons une bonne partie de la soirée à parler de tout et de rien, à rire tous ensemble, comme une famille...

Une famille hein ? Pendant plusieurs années je n'aurait jamais cru vivre dans une ambiance si chaleureuse... Et puis, je regrette que la dernière conversation que j'ai eu avec mon père se soir si mal passé, on aurait pu se quitter en de meilleurs thermes...

Une famille... Je regarde la bague autour de mon annulaire... Nous ne sommes pas mariés, mais fiancés depuis quelques mois; nous préférons attendre que les tensions entre les fées et les titres s'apaise ou que Giema cède sa place de maître a quelqu'un d'autre.

Une famille... Si on peut considérer que Sting et moi en sommes une, elle s'agrandira dans quelques mois, et heureusement que, même si ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de porter des robes amples, ou autre tenue ample, celle que j'ai sur moi permet de cacher un peu mon ventre rebondi, mais j'ai peur que lorsque je monterais dans la chambre qui nous est assigné, certains, ou plutôt une certaine démone, remarquera le petit être qui grandit en moi, et je refuse d'attendre que tout le monde parte se reposer avant l'épreuve pour monter puisque de toute manière il y aura toujours des mages dans la taverne qui pouront le remarquer.

Je choisit donc de monter maintenant, je vais voir le tavernier pour récupérer la clé et je dis à la mage céleste le numéro de notre chambre pour qu'elle n'ai pas à chercher.

Malheureusement pour moi, alors que je commençais à monter les marches, j'entend une voix se moquer de moi :

Lucy a encore pris du poids ! Je refuse de la porter les prochaines fois, déjà qu'elle était lourde avant...

Je sens que je vais étrangler ce foutu matou !

J'entend Natsu, accompagné de sa fabuleuse discrétion, dire qu'il est d'accord, je me dépêche de monter pour disparaître de leur vue, malheureusement, la démone aux airs angélique, aussi surnommé Cupidon de la guilde, s'en mêle :

Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous dire miss Heartfilia ? Aurais-tu un petit ami par hasard ?

Je sens son sourire s'accentuer au fur et a mesure qu'elle dit sa phrase, elle me donne la chair de poule...

J'ai également remarqué la bague que tu portes... Es-tu fiancée ? Ou mariée, sans nous avoir invité ?

Je me retourne pour faire fasse à la fille de Satan, toute la guilde s'est tu après sa tirade; par moment elle peu être très gentille, je l'aprecie énormément pour la discrétion qu'elle peut avoir, mais lorsqu'on ne lui donne pas de limite ou qu'on ne la met pas dans la confidence, elle va tout faire pour savoir ce fameux secret...

Mira...

Je soupire avant de continuer.

Ecoute, ...

Non ! Pas le droit de me cacher ça !

Wendy s'avance jusqu'a me rejoindre pour être à mes côtés.

Mira, je me suis entraîné avec Lucy-nee pendant un mois, je l'ai remarqué bien avant, et elle a mis beaucoup de temps avant d'oser m'en parler; elle veux attendre le bon moment, essaye de te mettre à sa place...

Mirajane soupire longuement, montrant qu'elle abandonnait... pour cette fois. On profite de son moment de réflexion, sûrement pour me forcer à tout lui dire, pour monter dans notre chambre.

Merci Wendy, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais dans toi...

Je ne pouvais pas rester la sans rien faire, tu m'as beaucoup aidé dans le passé, je me devais de te sortir de la, mais je pense que tu dois en parler rapidement à la guilde.

Je vais essayer, mais dites-moi docteur, est ce que votre diagnostique est toujours le même ? Je peux participer aux jeux ?

On se met à rire, comme à chaque fois que je l'appelle comme ça, au bout de quelques secondes elle redevient sérieuse et sort un carnet qu'elle commence à feuilleter armée de ses lunettes de vent.

Je pense que oui, mais je supose qu'il y aura sûrement une épreuve éliminatoire comme les années précédentes, alors si elle nécessite des efforts physiques, essaye de te reposer un peu sur l'équipe, et évite de participer aux deux épreuves avant la bataille royale, il faut que tu te reposes avant, et si possible, reposes toi un maximum avant minuit.

Bien chef !

Je me jette sur le lit, en faisant tout de même attention à l'être qui grandissait en moi, et je me mis à re-penser à ma recontre avec Sting, pas la première fois, aux jeux qui avait lieu après notre retour de l'île Tenro, pas cette fois où il nous avait dit que lui et Rogue avaient tué leur dragons, même si après ils ont appris que c'était une ilusion créé par leur dragon, pas cette fois où il avait l'air si détestable, pas cette fois où il avait un air arrogant.

Non, cette fois où il était en dehors de la pression que son maitre lui fait subbir, a lui et aux autres membres de Sabertooth, cette fois où il avait l'air si fragile, cette fois où je l'avait réconforté alors que je le connaissait assez peu.

Je me souviens encore. J'avais décidé de m'entraîner énormément, et je m'était également éloigné de mon équipe habituelle pour devenir plus solitaire, suite aux jeux après notre "retour à la vie", suite à mes deux défaites lors de ces mêmes jeux contre Minerva et Flare, c'est là que j'avais découvert mes pouvoirs de dragon slayer de la nature.

En passant, on peut dire que c'est une sorte de magie de chasseur de dragon plutôt puissante puisque la nature regroupe en plus de tout ce qui est verdure, arbres ou autre, les éléments naturels, mais je ne peu que très légèrement les utiliser. Mais je n'aime pas vraiment cette magie, le fait de savoir comment je l'ai eu me fait l'aimer encore moins. Et de toute manière, vu que je n'en ait pris conscience il y plutôt peu de temps, je ne la maîtrise pas vraiment...

J'ai été sélectionné pour passer l'examen de rang S, et je l'ai passé haut la main.

J'ai donc chosit de faire la première mission de rang S seule pour évaluer le niveau, j'ai sélectionné une mission plutôt longue, de deux semaines, et c'est en arrivant au lieu indiqué sur le papier,que je l'ai vu. Il n'en pouvait plus de sa guilde, il n'a pas pu continuer de cacher ses flaiblesses, il m'a tout confié, il pleurait, il n'avait plus rien de ce qu'il voulait montrer. Il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps il resterait ici, je lui ait dit que je faisait une mission de deux semaines et que ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir sa compagnie, nous nous sommes rapproché pendant ce temps plutôt court, et pendant les semaines qui suivait nous faisions en sorte de nous retrouver dans la même ville en mission, et nous nous rejoignons en ville, et pour ne pas payer deux chambres, on en prennait une seule avec deux lits.

Et un soir, alors que j'avais oublié les vêtements dans mon sac, je suis sortie de la salle de bain en serviette, je lui ait demandé de me prendre un tee-shirt au hasard sans qu'il se retourne, mais il a trébuché sur son sac. Nous nous sommes retrouvé sur le lit, moi en serviette sous lui, nos lèvres scellés en un tendre baiser. C'est depuis cet incident qui ressemble à ces nombreuses histoires clichées qui n'existent presque que dans les livres que nous sommes ensemble, que nous nous voyons encore plus, et toujours plus en cachette.

Je sourit en y repensant, et je penses m'assoupir puisque Wendy me secoue dans tout les sens 30 minutes avant le début de l'épreuve éliminatoire.


	5. Chapitre 4

Wendy part rejoindre le reste de l'équipe sur le toit, je met une autre tenue ample qui me permetra de meilleurs mouvements en cas de combat, me passe un peu d'eau sur le visage pour me réveiller une peu et je monte sur le toit à mon tour, pendant que j'y pense, le maître n'était pas la, c'est étrange, peu être qu'il ne souhaitait pas nous mettre la pression, mais je ne m'en plains pas, je ne souhaite pas qu'il m'écarte des jeux...

Il nous reste 20 minutes avant l'épreuve, nous nous demandons ce que ce sera cette année, mais nous ne nous inquiétons pas; nous avons une équipe plutôt équilibré, chaque membre est très puissant, nous avons une puissance intelectuelle importante, même si certains sont un peu plus long à la détente, je ne vise absolument pas Grey, absolument pas, ce n'est absolument pas mon genre de faire ça !

Notre équipe est plutôt rapide, même si je risque de nous ralentir un peu, bref.

Nous avons, pendant toute la soirée, cherché une ou des stratégies à adopter, nous avons finalement préféré n'en prendre aucune, seulement celle de "foncer dans le tas", c'est ce qu'on réussit le mieux, et pour les épreuves, on vera bien au moment donné.

Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées, mais Erza nous en fait sortir ;

Vous pensez que la seconde équipe réussira à participer ?

C'est bien l'équipe de Natsu, Gadgeel, Kana, Fried ainsi que mon frère et pour remplaçante ma soeur ?

Nous hochons la tête. Luxus prend la parole :

Il y a un désavantages pour les toutes les équipes, l'année où nous sommes revenus, il y avait seulement 8 équipes qui participaient officiellement parce que les spectateurs se plaignaient de la difficulté pour suivre vu qu'il y avait trop de guildes, or cette année, seules 6 guildes auront la possibilités de participer, mais contrairement à la seconde équipe, nous avons des membres puissants, seulement des mages de rang S, alors que la seconde est désavantagé, il n'y en a aucun.

Effectivement, pendant ces deux ans, Grey, Wendy ainsi que moi sommes devenus mage de Rang S; la première année, 14 mages étaient sélectionnés, j'était sélectionnée, nous devions nous mettre par deux, mais forcement avec un candidats, je me suis mise avec Grey, nous avons gagnés, donc nous sommes devenus mages de rang S tous les deux, mais contrairement à Grey, je me suis éloigné de notre équipe, la perte d'Aquarius m'avait fait beaucoup de mal, et je venait de tomber sur une lettre que ma mère avait écrite peu avant sa mort, et tout a bousculé pour moi, je ne sis même pas si Macarov est au courant...

Wendy elle a été promu au rang S la seconde année, il n'y avais que 6 candidat, chacun devait faire équipe avec un mage de rang S, et notre duo à repris, depuis nous nous séparons beaucoup moins.

Je me rappelle de la réaction de Natsu, lorsqu'il a compris que "le glaçon" était mage de rang S avant lui, et que je l'ai également doublé, il n'était pas le seul à être surpris, il y avait également Erza, Mirajane, Gadgeel et d'autres car ils venaient de découvrir mes pouvoirs de dragons slayers, et pour le moment, aucune personne d'une autre guilde est au courant ce pouvoir, éxepté Sting. Mais je pense que Wendy a encore plus marqué les esprit en devenant mage de rang S à seulement 15 ans, même si Erza l'a été au même age, et que j'ai aidé la mage celeste.

Dans tous les cas, on doit se donner à fond, et si jamais l'épreuve nous fait rencontrer d'autres guildes, nous devrons les mettre hors combat, sauf si les règles l'interdit, dis-je.

Lucy-nee, tu es sûre que tu pourras participer ?

C'est vrai que ce serais bête si il t'arrivait quelque chose et que tu venais à perdre ton enfant, le père de cet enfant et toi serait très peiné... Et il n'y aura pas d'enfant à courir partout à m'appeler Tata Mira dans toute la guilde !

La "démonne' avait commencé sa tirade avec un sourire machiavélique, surement parce qu'elle souhaitait me soutirer des information, arrivée vers le milieu, elle avait l'air inquiète, et à la fin, elle était déjà partie dans son monde de bisounours, et je ne sais pas si elle à penser un prendre un ticket pour le retour à la réalité...

Ça ne sert à rien d'insister Mira, je vous en parlerais surement quand les jeux seront terminés...

Elle soupire, mais elle change rapidement d'expression pour arborer un sourire triomphant,

Et pas la peine d'avoir l'air si fière, je l'avais prévu pendant l'entrainement, ce n'est pas avec ton "harcèlement" que je vais vous le reveler.

Je vois son visage ce décomposer, mais elle se reprend vite en faisant son fameux sourire "angélique";

C'est juste que tu ne souhaites pas l'avouer !

Bon c'est pas que je m'en fous, mais je m'en fout un peu, Lucy nous dira tout ce qu'on devra savoir au moment où ce sera crucial, ou à la fin des épreuves, mais pour le moment, les éliminatoires nous attendent !

Grey à raison, il ne reste que 10 minutes avant que l'épreuve éliminatoire, on ferait mieux de s'échauffer, comme ça, si il faut aller vite ou qu'il faut déployer de la magie, on sera prêt. Et que ça saute !

Les dix minutes sont passés plutôt rapidement, sans qu'on ait trop le besoin de s'entraîner; si elle m'avait dit ça au moment où je venais d'arriver dans la guilde, je l'aurait fait immédiatement, mais ce n'est pas le cas, je n'ai plus trop à m'inquiéter d'elle.

Pendant la dernière minute, chacun etait dans ses pensés, surement pour réfléchir au type d'épreuve.

Bien le bonsoir à tout les mages ici present ! Je suis Mato, pour vous servir-citrouillou.

Je lève ma tête vers ciel, tout comme mes coéquipiers, il y a un hologramme de la citrouille, qui n'est autre que le roi en personne, seule une poignée de mage est au courant.

Bienvenue dans cette épreuve éliminatoire, cette année, comme vous le savez surement, seules 6 équipes auront la chance de participer. Pour avoir la chance d'être une de ces six équipes, vous devrez seller force, rapidité, mais surtout intelligence ! Je vous explique : vous serez téleporté dans un labyrinthe, je vous rassure, vous resterez en équipe, vous devrez vous déplacer rapidement pour atteindre des portes où des questions vous seront posés, et seuls un certain nombre d'équipes flexuspourront passer en fonction des portes, ce qui fait que vous devrez vous dépêcher en espérant que la porte ne soit pas bloquée, et bien évidement, tous les coups sont permis, si vous vous retrouvez face à une équipe adverse, vous pouvez l'attaquer, ou l'aider, même si je ne comprendrais pas vraiment pourquoi, ou ne rien faire, bref, vous choisissez. Les 5 membres de l'équipe participent, mais le remplacent également, et à la fin vous devrez être au moins 5 devant la porte finale, et peut importe si la personne qui manque est le remplaçant ou non.

Nous nous observons, la plus part des visages se tournent vers moi:

Lucy, heureusement que tu es la, pour nous aider dans les questions, commença la rousse.

C'est vrai qu'avec toi dans l'équipe on a un grand avantage, renchérit le brun.

Hum... J'avoue que je suis d'accord, je sais faire des stratégies pour vaincre mon adversaire quand il est devant mes yeux, mais je doute que j'arriverai à répondre à des questions, même si c'est sur des stratégies de combats... avoua le grand blond.

Je n'en revient pas, De la part de Grey et Erza, ça en me surprend pas trop, après tout, dans notre ancienne équipe, l'intelligence était pratiquement mon seul atout, mais l'aveux de Luxus m'a vraiment surpris, après tout, il a une grande fierté, et il l'a mis de côté, pour certain ce n'est rien, mais c'est juste qu'ils ne le connaissentt pas. Quand aux deux dernières filles, elles hochent la tête pour montrer qu'elle sont d'accord. Je leur sourit, pour le montrer que je ne les décevrait pas.

Bonne chance à tous !

Suite aux paroles du roi, nous sommes téléporté dans... Je ne saurait pas vraiment décrire tellement il y a des choses différentes dans cet endroit...


	6. Chapitre 5

Petite note de l'auteure avant de commencer :

A partir de ce chapitre, je change la narration, au lieu de faire un point de vue a la première personne (Lucy), j'ai opté pour un point de vue omniscient.

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laissez des commentaires/reviews !

Notre équipe favorite, je ne parle pas de celle de Natsu, a réussit aisément l'épreuve, après tout, des questions comme "Comment s'appelle le commentateur qui change chaque jour de perruque ?"(Chapati Lola) ou bien "Quel est le nom complet du roi ? De sa fille ?"(Toma E.Fiore, Jade E.Fiore) ou encore "Quelle magie pratique la princesse ?"(constelationniste), et bien d'autres, parfois plus simple, parfois plus complexe étaient des questions simples, pour eux, ou plutôt pour le cerveau du groupe, attention, je ne dis pas que les autres sont totalement dépourvu d'inteligence ! Non ! Mais Lucy est la plus cultivée de la team...

A chaque fois qu'ils croisaient une équipe adverse, ils battaient les membres en une ou deux attaques, et généralement, les "adversaires" avaient trop peur pour riposter, après tout, qui n'aurait pas peur face à celui qui a vaincu le mage sacré Jura, face à deux démones plus que monstrueuses, un mage de glace qui laisse sa partie devil slayer prendre le dessus, il a donc de nombreuses marques noires qui vont penser à des sortes de brûlures/carbonisations, et un des ses yeux, celui totalement entouré des marques vite au rouge, une gamine dragon slayer et une femme enceinte (n'oubliez pas les sautes d'humeur des femmes de cette catégorie) ?

Il me semble même que certains avec le pantalon trempé...

L'autre équipe, qui avait également la force, mais pas au point de dépasser la team composé de mages de rang S uniquement, n'a pas pu faire partie des 6 premiers, ils sont arrivés 7eme, c'est triste non ?

Notre équipe de rang S, elle est arrivée ... On m'informe par le biais à mon oreillette que je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire, quoi je n'ai pas d'oreilette ? Bah, ça ne change rien, vous le verrez au moment voulu, je vous rassure, ils participent aux jeux !

Les mages de chaque équipe devaient retourner dans leur auberge, et avaient interdictions de sortir, mais ils peuvent se balader dans l'auberge et aller sur le toit, et si un garde en surprend dehors, il y a plusieurs sentences, allant d'une simple pénalité dans les points à la disqualification de la guilde, mais bien évidement, plusieurs mages ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et sortaient discretement.

Parmis ces "rebelles", si je peux les appeller ainsi, se trouvent nos deux blonds, puisque leur relation est secrète, ils ne peuvent pas se montrer en public, donc quoi de mieux que de se voir discretement dans un parc, derrière la grande partie principale de ce lieu, où il y a peu de gens, voir personne, même en journée, après le couvre feu pour être pratiquement sûr de ne croiser personne, a part peu être quelques habitants qui profitent des vacances et des jeux pour sortir tard le soir, pour faire la fête ?

Bref, c'est le moment parfait pour eux pour se retrouver !

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, ils bavardèrent à voix basse de tout et de rien, de quelques nouveaux ragots sur leur guildes respectives, mais surtout de leur enfant, ils passèrent la demi-heure suivante sans presque rien dire, le silence n'était pas pesant, au contraire, il était relaxant. Et puis je ne sais pas si on peut appeller ça un silence, puisque parfois, les fêtards chantaient ou criaient dans la ville, il y avait également le bruits de quelques criquets ou de d'autres insectes ou animaux, mais c'était tout de même relaxant.

Parfois notre jeune couple brisait le silence qui régnait entre eux pour se dire quelques mots doux, bref, ils oublièrent temporairement leurs soucis.

Une fois ils faillirent se faire prendre par un garde qui patrouillait tranquillement dans le parc, mais Sting, avec son odorat développé, le repéra, il pris Lucy dans des bras, comme un prince portant sa princesse, et il sauta dans l'arbre contre lequel ils étaient adossé avec une agilité déconcertante, et le garde, qui voulait rentrer chez lui au plus vite pour dormir, ne fit pas attention si des gens étaient cachés dans un arbre, de toute façon, il trouvait ça stupide de se cacher en haut d'un arbre, selon lui, on repèrerait ces personnes tout de suite.

Après à cet incident, si je peux qualifier ceci d'un incident, les jeunes parents préférèrent rentrer, pour ne pas risquer de faire du tord a leur guilde, le dragon blanc, en bon gentleman, raccompagna sa demoiselle à son auberge, et toujours en utilisant sa fameuse agilité, la porta et grimpa à la manière de spiderman jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Wendy.

Notre galant homme, qui l'est seulement à temps partiel, quita sa compagne pour la laisser avec sa soeur de coeur, qui dormait d'un soleil profond.

Ne voulant pas la réveiller, bon en vérité elle n'avait pas sommeil, Lucy préféra aller quelques temps sur le tout, pour admirer la capitale fleurie.

Elle s'accouda a la rambarde qui l'empêche de tomber, mais avouons le, cette rembarde ne sert à rien ! Si on veux tomber, on tombe, si on ne fait pas attention, on tombe !

Elle se perdait petit à petit dans ses pensées, passant de son enfance à son arrivé à Fairy Tail, à la bataille Fairy Tail, à l'alliance pour défaire la guide noire d Oracion Seis, dn rencontre avec Wendy, à leur " disparition " pendant 7 ans, aux les jeux magiques qui se sont suivis par l'attaque des dragons, à son passage à l'examen de rang S, à sa rencontre avec Sting, à la mission de rang S qu'elle a fait en compagnie de Luxus où elle a fait des découvertes très surprenantes sur ses origines en faisant une halte au manoir des Heartfilia, en tombant sur une lettre écrite par sa mère...

Elle a appris que celui qu'elle considérait comme son père pendant toutes ces années n'était pas son père, que'elle a un père lâche, toujours en vie, mais elle refuse de le recontrer, elle ne sais pas même pas si lui, est au courant qu'elle est sa fille, même si elle l'a déjà rencontré. Le seul point positif la-dedans est qu'elle a un grand frère, qui connaît la vérité, et un grand-pere, qui lui n'est au courant de rien.

Elle sort de ses pensées en sentant une présence à ses côtés, mais elle est immédiatement rassuré en reconnaissant cette personne.

Nii...

Il s'approche d'elle, et s'acoude lui aussi à cette rembarde qui n'empêche pas de tomber.

Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, peut être une minute, peut être deux, mais il fini par prendre la parole :

C'est Sting.

Elle comprend tout de suite à quoi il fait allusion, elle baisse la tête, et répond d'une petite voix :

Oui...

Mais tu te rend compte ? Ce type n'est qu'un courreur de jupon ! En plus de te souviens ? Pendant la baitaille navale, il a ris pendant que tu te faisait torturer pas Minerva ! Et puis ...

Oui, mais non. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs; beaucoup de filles "l'aimais", le trouvais beau, sexy plutôt, du coup, plusieurs ont eu l'idée de faire croire qu'elles ont passés une nuit torride avec lui, d'autres, jalouses ont fait croire la même chose, et de fil en aiguille, sa réputation de coureur de jupon est née ! Et concernent la bataille navale, il était obligé.

Arrête de prendre sa défense, je suis sûr qu'il t'a embobiné ! Et je ne vois pas en quoi il était obligé de rire.

Ils se faisaient face à présent.

Il fronça les sourcils, il s'enervait de plus en plus, mais Lucy refusait de ce laisser faire.

Écoute, Nii... Sabertooth a besoin d'aide, crois moi, je t'en supplie...

Les larmes menaçaient de couler dans ses grands yeux chocolats, elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, et elle continua, la voix tremblante, mais tout de même pleine d'assurance;

Jiema est un être horrible, lorsqu'un de ses membres ne fait pas ce qu'il faut, il le déshonore devant toute la guilde, il demande à cette personne de se déshabiller puid d'enlever sa marque de guilde lui même, il fait ça surtout pour les femmes, ou parfois il frappe ses membres jusqu'au sang ! Lorsque j'ai rencontré Sting en dehors des jeux, il n'était pas celui que j'ai cru connaître, au départ, lorsqu'il ne m'avait pas vu, il était en larmes, tu imagines le Sting des rumeurs pleurer ? Non. Lorsque j'ai reussit a le calmer, c'est devenu un Sting plein de joie de vivre, plein de malice, drôle, tu imagines le Sting des rumeurs être comme ça ? Non.

Il soupira, signe qu'il abandonnait la partie, et peut être même la guerre.

Très bien, petite soeur, je te crois à peut près, mais je reste prudent...

Merci, o-nii-san !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, et il souria en reserant l'entreinte.


End file.
